


【赫海】李警官的妄想日记

by melissaxxx0609



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 16:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaxxx0609/pseuds/melissaxxx0609





	【赫海】李警官的妄想日记

五月八日 阵雨

东京不愧是正式进入了梅雨季，一整天淅淅沥沥下个没完。今天执勤忘了带伞，在外面呆一小会就淋了个透。回家后姐姐打来电话，装作漫不经心地问我女友的事。我说上个月分手了，她竟显得比我还要难过，夸张地说什么当警察的要抓住一个女孩子不容易。我只是左耳进右耳出地附和着。真不明白那么早结婚有什么好。她两年前结婚后就随老公搬去了福冈，口音也越来越像九州人，句尾飘着豚骨拉面的味道，一点也不动听。

说起来，九州也进入梅雨季了吗？我只顾着应付她劝我物色新目标的唠叨，都忘了在电话里关心她一句。女人真是琐碎又误事。脑子里又一次冒出「和男人恋爱会有多么轻松」这样的想法，这大概是累过头而产生的臆症。

我倒是不讨厌下雨。同事里那帮多嘴的女孩整天嘲笑我个性阴湿不善交际。如果真像她们所说，雨天岂不与我给人的印象不谋而合。看似正面积极直率诚恳的人说不定是个变态杀人魔，相反，像我这样看似阴暗危险的人… 也罢，我宁肯做个表里如一的变态。这可比衣冠禽兽优雅多了。更何况我偶尔冒出的古怪空想也只适用于特定的人和特定的场合，疯狂程度也与普通人无异。结论就是，我只是个适度热衷于妄想的麻药取缔官而已，简称「普通人」。

顺便一提，今晚的任务是在二丁目突击检查兜售麻药的小贩，成果颇丰。照这样下去，再升一级也是指日可待。

再顺便一提，执勤的时候经过了一家叫「鏡花」的店。看上去像是Gay吧，还没到营业时间。刚想着老板莫不是泉鏡花的书迷，就瞥见一个白西装黑领带的男孩走到店门口。眼睛大大的，腰身纤细，皮肤也很是水灵，肯定是店里坐台的。执勤队伍走得很快，我也不好多做停留。我承认，当时想要追上去问他名字的冲动十分强烈（是的，这种冲动直接与我的下半身相连）。这应该是累过头而产生的臆症，或许。

五月十日 晴

太阳很大，隔着加厚的窗帘都能感到阳光试图入侵的厚重压强，玻璃窗怕是已被它挤压变形。我本该庆幸在这样的日子里不用执勤，可却没来由地心生烦躁。吸血鬼属性的人有哪两大禁忌？第一，日光。第二，缺血。第一项算是被我较为强势地挡在了外面；可是新鲜的血液又该去哪儿找呢？

开个玩笑。

易怒外加皮肤干燥，我只是有点缺铁缺维生素A罢了。我就着凉水吞了两颗褐色药片，又顺手拿了「泉鏡花全集」来看。学生时代曾很喜欢明治时期的文学，那时的日本文学尚在探索形成阶段，有很大的解读空间。可是自从拿着政府的俸禄当上公务员后就几乎没时间看书了。今天的温习很有价值，至少重燃了我对泉鏡花笔下那个异端世界的向往。尤其是「外科室」这个故事，如今回味起来，内心的震撼不输当年。在此摘录一段梗概：

身为社会精英的医生和上流社会的伯爵夫人，因受到社会礼教的道德约束而无法公开彼此心中的爱恋，终成悲剧的主角。根据弗洛伊德的精神分析，人们总会在意识不受控制时吐露心声，因此夫人死也不肯注射麻醉剂…

我想要的到底是什么呢？或许我才是那个需要麻醉剂的人。 

五月十二日 小雨

大概是因为执勤时淋雨着了凉，昨天开始出现发烧咳嗽的症状，加上今天已经连休了三天。金崎那家伙打电话来假装慰问，却突然讪笑着问我是不是得了性病。可我又不能告诉他自己已经连续一年没有性生活，过去一年内交往的女友们也是因为这个原因分手的。真是气死我了。

从昨天开始时不时陷入恍惚状态，半梦半醒也算是意识不受控制的一种吗？我好像看到了那天在二丁目遇到的男生，还梦遗了。醒来后全身汗津津的，几乎分不清各种体液的区别。幸好没人在这时候跑来照顾我，不然真的糗大了。

虽然方式不太光彩，烧倒是退下去了。这要感谢那个出现在我梦里的人。

“谢谢你成为我梦中的性幻想对象，让我爽了一把，还退了烧。”

我考虑了一下当面答谢他的台词，又摸了摸额头，心想自己的病应该还没好。

五月十四日 阴

一大早就收到通知说有案子要查，虽然感冒还没好全，我也不敢再翘班了。实践证明，因果报应的法则还是靠得住的。「拖着病躯按时到岗」这个「因」成功引领我走向了「有机会接近性幻想对象」的「果」。

开会配发的案件卷宗上有那个男孩的照片。他叫李东海，在日韩国人。他的同居人被怀疑非法种植贩卖大麻，因此他本人也作为重要参考人被列为调查对象。同事们（尤其是女同事）见到他的照片无一不惊为天人，紧接着又惋惜地感叹，「这位帅哥怕是脱不了干系的」。听到他们的议论，我的第一反应是占有欲驱使下的嫉妒和沾沾自喜——毕竟我已经在梦中和他上过床了，第二反应是对未来的亢奋——不管他是否涉案，我都有理由接近他了。我倒不在乎他是不是参与了案件或者吸食大麻；极端地说，我心里的某个角落甚至正渴望着和犯了罪却一脸纯真的他开启某些不可告人的冒险。比如蒙住他的眼睛，让他裸体处于空荡荡的房间，不与外界发生任何交流…… 我不会通过痛觉惩罚他的过错，相反，我倾向于麻痹他的感官，例如剥夺他的视觉和交流媒介，让他体验孤独和安全感的丧失。这样一来，当我出现时，他就会完全依赖于我……

总之，他那与二丁目的诡谲淫靡大相径庭的纯美气息已经无可救药地激起了我猎奇的施虐欲。

顺便一提，我渐渐不太怀疑自己对同性的兴趣了。

五月十五日 小雨

我搬进了李东海隔壁的公寓。我们早已掌握他的作息，于是趁他晚上不在家，我优秀的部下们潜入他的卧室装置了窃听器。至于为什么选择卧室而不是其他房间，我自有考虑。而我给部下们摆出的理由当然是：卧室是最有可能搜集到崔始源犯罪情报的房间。

不过我很快发现窃听器似乎是多余的，因为两套相邻公寓的卧室共享同一面墙，而那墙上正好有个不大不小的洞。更不用提这栋楼的隔音设施本来就差强人意。我垄断了窃听的任务，只留了孩子们藏在楼下的车里监视外界。

忙完了准备工作正打算把几件简易家具搬上楼时，李东海竟然回来了。他醉得东倒西歪，一双手在车门外胡乱摇摆着，差点没办法从座位上站起来。那狼狈的模样真是又可爱又好笑。忍耐力若是差一点，我恐怕就要冲上去抱起他上楼了。他肯定没注意到我，想必也猜不到我查案以外的用心。一想到再过几个小时就会有另一只手伸进他歪斜着露出锁骨的领口，不耐地扯下他松垮的领带和腰带，然后毫不留情地贯穿他的身体，愤怒和扭曲的快感就开始烘烤我的五脏六腑，以至于我喉结两侧的扁桃体都火辣辣地肿了起来。

五月十六日 中雨

他肯定听到我自慰的声音了。

听到就听到吧，我实在没忍住，又有什么办法。这是所有被欲望蛊惑的男人不得不接受的命运。只是没想到单单听到他在床笫之间的声音就能让我如此失控。

下午两点左右，我平生第一次听到了他说话的声音。不知是因为刚睡醒还是因为对象是崔始源，他的声音是甘美而冷暗的，像是一汪清流被染成哑光的淡红色。尽管语气像极了气焰嚣张的小孩，但在我听来一知半解的词汇和他独有的节奏感却充满了禁忌的异国情调。我从未如此庆幸小时候学韩语时偷了懒。母语是韩语的人必定会因为过于重视对话内容而忽视了他声音本身的惊人表现力。

可这种印象只持续到他和男友上床为止。那个男人的声音很有爆发力，野兽般的缠绵低语强调着他有多么沉溺于这场持久的性爱。可是这些都不足以掩盖李东海在动情时的艳丽音色。我原本十分抗拒见到情敌的模样，所以并没有打算透过小洞偷窥他们做爱的过程。可是当那个甜美甚至幼嫩的嗓音在情潮的刺激下开始不停于沙哑和尖锐之间转换，我便再也无法遏制视觉上的强烈需求。我决定看着他们自慰，成为这场性爱飨宴的第三人。那一刻，我成为了世界上最下流也最虔诚的信徒，一手握住自己坚挺的阴茎上下套弄，一边单膝跪地顶礼膜拜我性感而颓废的莎乐美。我的莎乐美，我的东海，他正被一只强有力的大手牢牢压在墙上。他已无力转头，更是自我放弃般地闭上了双眼，只是用背后的触觉被动感受另一句肉体撞击而来的快感。他看上去是那么孤立无援，却又那么妩媚妖艳，我不禁感叹，在那纯净无暇的外表下也可以发掘出如此世俗放荡的一面。我眼中的他已不再像当初那般圣洁，可那绝望地沉浸于原始肉欲无法自拔的眼角，睫毛，红唇，指尖，甚至沾染了情欲的泪水，都好像被人掰开我的脑髓后疯狂播撒于上的海洛因，纵容我的妄想无休止地肆意生长。我不禁加快了手上的动作，可对面的爱侣还是比我抢先一步迎来了高潮。东海最后一次射精时歇斯底里的放浪模样让我嫉妒得无以复加——他的男友的确很棒，可是如果没有道德和法律的制约，我恐怕下一秒就会举枪进入他们的房间，当场让那个餍足的男人脑袋开花。

我真是个不知节制不知廉耻的男人——确认他们都躺下后，我又悄悄回味起刚才东海高潮时的美景，却不小心发出了声音。不知为何，我马上意识到东海一定听到了。我中了邪一般地继续手上的动作和喉管内的震动，然后任由精液伴随着嘶吼释放在自己手中。

不知他是否喜欢我的声音。

五月十七日 小雨

不敢相信我把偷窥自慰的过程都记下来了。这真是可怕的罪证。

我去「鏡花」见了东海。我喜欢他本人多过他的声音和在别人身下时的媚态。不过有一点我猜想的没错，他真是个无所畏惧的放荡男人，竟然在大庭广众之下就把手伸到了我两腿之间。于是我小小惩罚了他一下。他的嘴唇，气息和腰肢都跟他的模样声音一样甜美，他们完美配合起来不遗余力地讨好我，渴求我的给予。可是我在最后一秒推开了他。这还不是对的时候，我对自己说。这也是我对自己最大的惩罚，就当作是对前几日那肆意卑劣的妄想而真心忏悔吧。

……怎么可能。只要一天没有得到李东海，我的妄想就不会停止。

差点忘了说，东海回家后被男友强暴了。虽然我很心疼他被粗暴对待，可是这种场景无疑又滋养了我的施虐心。等对面安静下来之后，我重复了前一日的下流行径。

我快要等不及得到东海的那一天了。必须早日找出证据把那个姓崔的男人赶走。

五月十八日 小雨

接到了通知，今天开始集中警力搜集贩毒团伙的犯罪证据。把日记本带在身边太危险，还是决定把它留在家里。以后的两个星期都不能把东海写进妄想日记了。

不知他是否会想我，一个仅有一面之缘的无趣男人。

六月一日 多云

（空）

*六月七日补记：东海说漏了嘴，说关于这天发生的事（即我在酒吧后院仓库为他口交的事）他有详细记载。可惜他太害羞，不肯拿给我看。等我说服他后再把记录誊写到此处。我十分好奇那件事在他眼中会是怎样的体验。

李东海真是个可怕的男人，让我对他的执念从起初的远观和妄想发展到现今这样——恨不得侵略占领他精神思维的每个角落。

六月二日 晴

终于赶走了崔始源，李东海是我的了。

我现在很累，思维无法正常运转，所以不想多写。不过我终于明白了「牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流」这句话的意思。

对了，前戏的时候，我犯了一个很可笑的错误。为了营造些浪漫气氛，我提起了泉鏡花和东海他们Gay吧的名字，可这孩子竟然呆呆瞪着我说不知道这位作家并且不喜欢他们酒吧的名字。

罢了罢了，我也懒得解释。文学都是骗人的勾当，有此尤物在旁我还希求什么精神食粮。


End file.
